


[Vid] Just the Same But Brand New

by absternr



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/pseuds/absternr
Summary: What Rose left for Steven.





	[Vid] Just the Same But Brand New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feedingonwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/gifts).



> Vague spoilers through Season 5.

**Song** : Just the Same But Brand New by St. Vincent

 **Length:** 4:14

 **Password:** quartz


End file.
